Hurt Badly
by ScribblinWriter
Summary: Katniss everdeen is hurt by her abusive boyfriend gale.But after she meets sweet baker boy peeta mellark what will change?Will katniss fall for the boy with the bread?Will Katniss end up pregnant?What will happen when Peeta and Katniss are both reaped in the hunger games?
1. Chapter 1

I hear my shoes scuff against the dirt road my long skirt that Gale forced me in brushes my ankles .I feel so stupid wearing a pink dress in the middle of winter .But Gale gets what he wants always beachside of his strength and size

I knock on the door of his house.I glance at the clock that I can see through the window I'm half an hour door swings open and I am roughly pulled inside by Gales strong arms. The door slams behind me and Gale grips my arm.

"Your late" he growls and I bite my lip."I-I-I'm s-s-sorry"I screetch as he tightens his iron grip on my arm.

"Sorry...Doesn't...cut it !"He says and I wince in pain."Not EVER!" He bellows into my ear.A sudden smirk slides across his face foreshadoeing My fate.

"You were bad...so you need to be punished..." He says.

"Stay here!" He commands me bringing me to my knees by a mere shove.I hear several stuff fall over as his footsteps fade away from me.I already feel the tears coming on stinging my eyelids but I seceded in fircing them he comes back he roughly drags me by the hair letting my hip bruise against every filthy step.I am yanked into a room wich belongs to gale occupies during the in the room he ties my hands behind my back with worn old walks behind me but I don't DARE turn around to face him.I hear some shuffling behind me and when gale next appears next to me he is stark staring naked .My eyes open wide in horror about what gale is about to do


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I have written several chapters so far in a notebook and the reason I am posting another chapter so soon is that I got my first follow from XCadenceEverdeen .Thanks !**

"No Gale please no!" I screech and find myself being roughly pulled onto my sits on top of me and leans over me and whispers so it's barely audible.

"You or prim...Shall I go on?" He asks with a wicked grin plastered across his mouth drops in horror at the thought of it But I quickly snap it shut nodding and looking wasting another second he rips off my horrid pink skirt .He tears away with his bare hands my top leaving me in only my unlatches my bra and tosses it away from pulls off my underwear and throws it away from me.I feel the urge to hide myself from him but with my hands tied behind my back my efforts wouldn't make a slight difference if I tried.I gaze at the ceiling and try to forget where I am and what's about to happen to me in the near future. Gale strokes my cheek in an effort to make me look at him and slaps me unexpectedly. I look at him and feel the fire that I had a while ago burried deep inside me growl at my ignorant self "do something it tells me and I listen.

"No!No!Please Gale ! Dont do this!"I he ignores me and acts like I'm not saying anything.I begin to squirm and twist around in when Gale grits his teeth and leans into my face smiling I know all is lost.

I scream in agony every time he thrusts into well up in my eyes and overflow in no time at the 19 or so minutes if pure agony Gale decides to stop and leave me lieing down in a pool of my own blood,broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!Its me again I just want you to know that I am open to any compliments or criticism on my work .I will try to make the chapters longer like a few of you asked but I am typing this on my ipod beacause my computer is having a few problems so I solemnly swear that when I get it fixed you will be getting longer and love to all .(I hope you all had a happy thanksgivuka ) **

Gale keeps me in his house until early morning when he finally realeases course I didn't sleep at night so I was wide awake when he came and got me. He tossed me an old T-shirt of his and some pants I left in his home a while moment I finish putting them on I scurry out the door.I run all the way home not caring about the pain it brings my legs.I burst through the door of my home and hop into the bathtub .Prim should be waking up in 10 minutes or so and I do not want her to know what happened. I wash away the tears on my face and close the gates on what happened that night never going to purposely revisit it again.I put on my dad's worn brown hunting jacket and A black T-Shirt not caring of it makes me look hostile I put on black pants and boots sealing the "don't yalk to me look by putting on my fathers old mockingjay always makes me feel safe and protected so that's why I put it on.

When prim awakes she changes into a pale pink top and jeans.I give her the leather jacket that I made for her that she distastefully shoved aside once she found out what leather was made puts it back on the hook and puts on the wool jacket she I told her it was made od sheep wool she fired back by saying "A Sheep didn't have to die to make it though and i snapped my mouth shut .

"Did you milk the goat yesterday after school like I asked?"I ask her and she nods.I make sure to rebrand her pigtails before we get to the bakery to trade the milk for other stuff like food with the Mellark family.I hold the bucket of milk as we stroll down the street heading for the mellark "bakery".The Mellarks bakery started out as a bakery but then they started to make restaraunt foods and never changed the name.I walk in the door and hear the bell softly ding as I Mellarks youngest son Peeta is at the counter Washing it off with a washrag.

"What do we have here today katniss?"He asks me grinning sheepishly.I place the huge bucket of goat milk on the counter and his eyes open wide.

"You everdeens never dissapoint do you? How did you know we were running low on milk?"He asks and I smile softly.

"I'm a really good guesser?"I say and he smiles and turns to get his dad.

"DAD!" He calls and Mr Mellark appears from behind a wall .

"Katniss counting this haul and the stuff you brought in This past week we owe YOU about $30"He says and an exited squeal escapes from prins mouth.I smile at her and watch her longingly staring at the desserts.

"Buy anything under $5 you little duck "I say to her and she scurrys over to the display window.I smile as her face lights up in delight at the amount of one doller cupcakes there are.I turn and decode to buy myself a footlong that I can share with prim.

"Can I please get the $6 footlong with extra ham?"I ask. Mr mellark nods and picks up the footllong and wraps it up in aluminum foil. Prim soon comes up to the counte. With two cupcakes both with hot pink frosting and candy butterflies at the top. takes the cupcakes from her and puts them in a container.

"katniss I gave a proposal for you ." says .

"I'll pay you to work here at the bakery 5 times a week for 4 hours per day for $85 per week " My mouth drops open and I am unable to speak so prim does for me.

"Will I be able to come?"She asks him and mr mellark nods in response.

"I-I I accept...Thank you!" I say to him and he smiles handing me $23 cash"

"Come this afternoon peeta will take you here after school"He says and I nod astonished at what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day wizzes past fast so before I know it I am sitting at a vacant table alone eating slides next to me with his lunch.

"Hey Katniss!I figured that since we'll be working together Soon we should probabbly get to know each other!" He says cheerily.I nod. An awkward silence fills our conversation.

"So...How about that math test?" I a brief moment all we do is look at each other then we burst out laughing .After we finish cracking up he asks me " Honestly?"and I nod.

" SOO bad at math."He says"One time when I got three consecutive Fs on major tests my mom gave me the silent treatment for a was hilarious every time she asked a question and I answered it she would ignore me and look at my brothers for answers it was hilarious." I smile and say.

"Serious?"I ask him not believing that goody two shoes Peeta failedthree tests.

"Yeah!"He says.

"I'm not good at math either...but I'm good at writing!"I say "What are you good at?" I shrugs.

"I will have to see some of your work someday."He says trying to change the topic .

"Ok...you have to be good at something!" I say switching the topic back.

"I've been told I'm a decent artist "He says like it's no big deal.

"Cool ! Do you have any work in the art room?"I ask .He nods.

"Let's go to the art room then !" I exclaim.

"Ok But I warn you they Are not very good" He says.

"I don't care I want to see go!" I say and practically yank him out of the chair.

He leads me into the art room. He bends down reaches into a cubbyhole and grabsa sketch book out of it.I open the first page and it takes my breath a butterfly like the candy one on top if the cupcake Prim picked out this morning.I eagerly keep on turning the pages every time taking my breath one in particular catches my attention .Its of a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and her hair slung into a braid over her shoulder.I don't realize why peetas blushing so hard but then I recognize the girl it's of me and I look...beautiful but I can't find any changes to my features.I manage to catch Peetas eye and he is blushing and not wanting to embarrass him in any further lengths I turn the next picture is of me and so is the next one and all the rest after that.

"Peeta these look breathtaking " I say .He blushes mildly and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks."He says And I look at him.

"Can you teach me how to draw?" I ask him.

"Sure! " He says and he Leeds me over to a vacant sketch pad .He picks up a pencil that someone left on the ledge and hands it to me.I grasp it and he places his hand ontop of mine .Ny stomach fills with butterflies and the moment the pencil touches the paper it feels like we are in a trance,like we are the only people in the world.

The ring of the bell wakes us up from our trance and I abruptly drop the pencil out of my hand.

"S-Sorry" I mumble.

"It's Ok."He says and after putting his notebook away we both sprint out the door...together and I like it... A lot .

**_Hey guys !Its me! I really would love it if you guys reviewed the length doesn't matter to me at this point. If you don't want to sign in or if you are not a member I will still value your review all the same .Please give me suggestions .Love to all .(P.S. REVEIW PLEASE I DONT CARE IF IT'S JUST AN EMOTICON) _**


	5. Chapter 5

In the bakery today I learn how to make the batter for the I finish with the batter making I pour the batter into the foil cupcake containers and put it in the oven. During the time the cupcakes are baking I boil spaghetti and Peeta shows me how much to put on the pasta and also shows me how to mix all of the sauce together and mix it evenly together.

When the cupcakes come out of the oven Peeta begins to show me the two main types of frosting for cupcakes .One being the average one that flatly goes over the cupcake embracing its second one being the one that swirls around the cupcake fancily .

Once he shows me how the first time and we do it hand in hand and for a split second we both look at each other in the eye him looking into my dark brown ones and me looking at his sapphire blue eyes.I tear my eyes away from him and continue to work with him.

The next day in the bakery Peeta teaches me how to make Chocolate batter and a type of batter for banana cupcakes. The day after that Peeta and I sweep and clean the these few weeks in the shop Peeta and I become friends we laugh and joke and talk about almost EVERYTHING .If you were to speculate on us it'd look like we were friends of a couple YEARS NOY months begin to go by so fast until the days are shorter and the nights are air begging to turn frosty and cold and you can see the air you breath out.

We are baking a cake one day and when I drop an open bag of flour on the floor.I lose my balance I fall onto the pile of flour.I prop myself up by my elbows.

"Are you O.K?"He asks me.I nod and he smiles.

" says and begins to laugh hard.

"What do you thinks so funny ?"I ask him and when he responds to me with only laughter I grab his arm and yank him towards me. He slips on the sugar and lands right on top of me ._Do it _I think and acting upon instinct I kiss him...and he kisses me back .

"S-sorry." I say and I watch Peetas lips say to me "Don't be.I liked it did you?"

"Yes."I breath not believing what's happening .

"Ok. " He says." Am I dreaming or was that real because if it was a dream then I am going to be really annoyed when I wake up . Did you just kiss me ?"Peeta asks.

"HECK yeah And I'm about to do it again." I say before I touch his lips to mine.I have a boyfriend now...a good one This time.


	6. Message (NOT A REAL CHAPTER )

**Hey guys! **

**I just want you guys to know that I will be updating weekly on Saturday or Sunday from now only exception to this might be if I have some free time on my hands or if it's a national holiday when schools have off ( Christmas and stuff like that will not count because I'll probably be with my family) **

**P.S dramas due in future chapters! **


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Peeta and I grow more and more close by going on dates and hanging begins to mend my broken heart back together ,Repairing all the broken parts of me that were shattered before him.

But my body is the thing that begins to feel weird ankles are swollen and my weight has majorly increased. My stomach flips on and off throughout the day and i barely make it to the toilet before I puke.

_Why is this happening to me? _Is usually the question I ask myself when experiencing these symptoms.

_Wait! Nausea,swelling and increased almost sounds like I am-no I couldn't be...could it ?_

I yank out a box of my mothers ample supply of pregnancy tests and take each and every one of them.I wait for 5 minutes of pure agony pacing up and down the bathroom .

I look at the signs in the sides of the crisp whit sticks:+,+,+,+.

"No! It can't be!But-Peeta and I never had a sex...GALE." I say.

_Crud! I am having the devils child._


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

_I have to tell Peeta_ I think to myself. (Winter break off has started in 12 today all of the kids over the age 15 have off. This holiday was started because often in the seam there are more day jobs available in the winter because of people getting frostbite in the mines. Most seam kids take off in the winter to take the place of their parents until they get better or things like that.)

Its 5:00 around the time I am supposed to leave for Peetas house to go to our date.I put on my leather jacket and go outside to brave the cold .

When I get to the Mellarks Peetas brothers Rye and Adam greet me warmly at the door and then Adam leaves and Rye goes upstairs to his bedroom presumably. We watch a few old cartoons on the small bulky T.V unlike the flat large ones in the Capitol.

I don't really watch the cartoon I just marvel at the intricate designs on the thinking about telling Peeta and talk myself into not telling gale. About a half hour later Peeta rises and looks at me.

"What's wrong Katniss?"He asks me.I shake my head,swallow and turn to look at him.

"Nothing." He takes both my hands And pulls me to my feet.

"Katniss,Whats wrong?You can tell me."He says.I take a deep breath and my voice comes out in barely a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."Peeta drops my hand confused Not remembering doing it with me.

"What?"He asks confused.

"Im pregnant " I say a bit louder.

"Is it-Is it mine?" He asks me.I shake my head.

"No-no it's not "I say Peetas face immediately falls the moment I say it. His sapphire blue eyes reveal that he's suppressing tears. A few of his tears fall out of his eyes. the sight of him crying alone makes me want to cry.

"Peeta-Peeta I can explain-"Feeling my tears coming.

"Don't Katniss-j-j-just don't !"He says more tears falling down his face.

"Peeta."I say fighting to keep my tears back.I reach out to touch his shoulder but he pushes me away.

"I knew it...you were to good to be true." He says.

"BUT PEETA-!"I say and lose the battle with my tears letting them roll down my cheeks not caring.

"NO KATNISS!WE ARE DONE!"He face is full of a bunch of riverS and I'm pretty sure my face mirrors his.

"Peeta don't do this..."I plead tears overflowing on my cheeks and rolling onto my neck.

"GO KATNISS !GO! Leave me be!"He says and for once I moment I leave the room I turn and look back at drops to his knees and is sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. The moment I leave the Mellarks house I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Peeta."I call out in nothing louder then a I do is look at the house untill I figure it's pointless to Just look at his house I turn and walk home.

Once I get to my small home I drop to my knees sobbing uncontrollably as Peeta into my hands after I slam the door shut.I begin to lash out at the first things I see wich doesn't relive the pain but instead causes me physical pain.I hear a rough knock on the door.

"P-Peeta!"I call out but nobody answers just another knock fills my ears.I let whoever it is knock for a while until I decide to get up and let this persistent person one of Peetas brothers Rye.

"H-hey Rye."I say sniffling looking down at his shoes.

"What happened?"He asks.

"N-Nothing."I say hesitating .

"It has to of been something that left both you and Peeta crying out a lake."

"Peeta and I broke up."I say. Ryes eyebrows knit together .

"What!?Why!?"He asks and I fiddle with my thumbs.

"I'm pregnant."I say and Ryes eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"It's not Peetas though " I say quickly .His jaw drops open.

"Whose is it?"He asks me.I shake my head not wanting prim to go through what I did.

"None of your business ." I say.

"Actually I think it is,I want to tell my brother who his girlfriend cheated on him with." He says.

"Forget it ."I mumble. "I love my little sister prim."

"Katniss ...you cheated on him.I-I thought you were better than that"He says and I look down at the floor .Silence is all heard between us for a long time

"Is that it ?"I ask fiddling with my fingers .Rye nods.

"For now yes."He says."I'll pick up prim and take he to the schools on my way home."He says coldly before he leaves.

I check the time it's almost time for my shift at the bakery I change into some old light wash jeans and a shirt.I pull my leather jacket over my shirt and brave the cold again for the second time today.

Once I get there I hang my jacket up on the first hook to the right.I pull on my apron and look down at my stomach. You could notice a slight baby bump if you really looked for isn't until I finish tying the string that I realize that the place is alnoat silent but crowded with people.

"They're all just crowded by the front desk leaning over it.I walk up to the group of people and hear Peeta and his dad having a conversation in what must be the room over.

"Dad can I please switch shifts with rye?"Peeta pleads sniffling.

"Why?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Katniss and I broke up."Peeta says sniffling again. I wipe off my tears wich have been silently flowing for a while now.

"Why?"He asks again like a broken record.

"Katniss is pregnant...it's not mine"He says.

"Oh"Mr Mellark says."OH!"He says shocked that I of all people would cheat on someone.

"No I'm afraid I can't so that until evaluations and adjustments in we get our main business in bread at these hours and RYE is not good at baking bread.

"O.K." Peeta says and walks back into the moment he does this the room bursts with excitement about they just heard.

Since it's the busy hour I have to go play waitress the time I get rude comments like "slut" or "seam slut" from the upper class uses to being teased about my wealth by people criticizing my outfits or looks but their comments are never this dirty or heartbreaking . The other people look at my stomach like "woah it just grew 12 inches bigger than it was last week. I cry silently I've lost my boyfriend ,My reputation and my way of life all in the matter of a few hours.

**Hey you guys! I typed ALL OF THIS on my iPod so sorry if something isn't used correctly ( it's probably autocorrects fault).So review please and take the poll on my profile I want to know what all of you guys think and tell me if in the book series (the original) hunger games were you team Gale or Peeta **

**(I'm team Peeta obviously)**

**I would REALLY love for you guys to take the polls on my profile!Please take it!**


	9. Chapter 7

**(****There is a bad word in this chapter .I feel so bad!**

**Im the type of person that by the time they're 50 they would of said like 12 bad words.)**

**Hey guys! **

**I would LOVE IT If only 4** people** reviewed for this chapter!**

The next day at work is terrible for me.

When I get there the rooms noise volume drastically changes to be full of loud whispers of" That's her!The seam slut!" And "look at her belly it's bigger than before." Pointed looks follow me into the room and when I take off the jacket I wear over my thin point at my belly and gossip about how large it is even though it's only about 4 inches bigger than it normally is.

I tie the rope around my waist and get to work sniffling from my cries of the last night and early morning .I couldn't get much sleep last night because of recurring nightmares about what Gale did but mostly about...losing Peeta forever.

I see there are many tear stains on Peetas face. Which mirrors my there are lots of people there I eventually have to go out and play waitress..When I'm about to wait on a table that's against the wall .I stop abruptly midway in my travel to the eyes fall upon me and the room is a deathly silent. I bolt into the bathroom and barely make it to the stall before I retch violently into the of big hearty laughter,witch like cackles and big breathy ones boom through the place.

I hear someone shuffling behind me and catch a glance at who's there between retches . It's Peeta with a glass of water he's pouring with tap water into a cup.I hear the glass rest on the soon his footsteps slowly march away from boy with the bread is leaving me yet again .

I still throw up in the toilet for a few minutes until I remember that I forgot to pick up prim from school. I try to finish quiqly and I rush to rinse me mouth out from the terrible taste.

I rush out of the bathroom and glance at the spot prim always sits at and there she is .I turn abruptly to where she is sitting.

"How 'd you get here prim ?"I whisper to her.

"Peeta brought me here" She says.I sigh gratefully."And I'm REALLY mad at you."She says and I breath in sharply .

"Your having a BABY and Peetas not the baby daddy!" She says.

"Prim I-...please just forget about that for now...ok?" I whisper to her and she nods and whispers into my ear.

"Your shift ends in 5 back to work!" She says and I scurry of and head back to work.

Later...

"What should we do?"I ask shrugs.

"I don't know." She says as we pass a group of wealthy schoolgirls about my age whispering until one of them taps me on the shoulder .

"Your Katniss Everdeen right?" The blond one wearing a long braid down her back.I nod and push prim behind me.

"Is it true?" She asks me.

"What?"I ask and she rolls her gray eyes at me and steps closer to me.

"Did you and Peeta break up?" She asks me and I nod and turn to face prim recognizing the looks of hatred in their eyes.

"Prim how about you go home while I talk to these kind ladies over here?" I ask her and Prim not recognizing what's wrong nods and skips away.

Once Prim's a good 45 or so yards away the girls ask me another question.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks me and I gulp and nod at the same time.

"Is it Peetas?"She asks me.

" not Peetas baby ."I say nervously.A look of horror passes her face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"She screams and punches me in the face which knocks me over.

"He deserves SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" She screams angrily.

Her friend with whitish blond hair kicks me in the side knocks the wind out of me .I cover my stomach in attempt to shield my baby.

"Anyway we'll definitely pick this up where we left off sometime but I have to go."She says before kicking me in the side hard.I wince in pain upon impact and one after the other kicks me before they leave.

I stay there for a moment so I can catch my breath. Then I begin to stumble home.

When I get home Prim is sitting at the kitchen table.I hug her and I lie down on the couch.

"Prim I'm not feeling well Im gonna take a zizz on the couch if that's ok with you."I say and she nods.

"I'll make some food ok Katniss ?"She asks me and I nod before I fall asleep.

I wake up on the couch with a wet cloth on my forehead and a blue blanket resting on my body.A green bowl of how soup is resting on the table next to me.A bandage is on my cheek around where the girl punched me.I try to sit up but feel my head begin to ache badly.

"Prim?"I call.

" I'm coming don't get up yet."She calls.I obey and lie down looking at my ceiling.

When Prim approaches me again she is with a pillow which she props me up with.

"Eat the soup Katniss." She says."you have a fever of 102 degrees Katniss."She says.

"Oh." I say.

"No going to work tommorrow understand ?" She asks me and I nod once in response

"Fine."She grumbles bitterly.

" What time is it Prim?"I ask.

"9:30 or something." She says.

"Prim go to bed,I'll finish my food alone. You need your rest."

"Ok Katniss."She says after kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight little duck." I say to her before she leaves the room.

**Please review! **

**It would really truly make my day.I might update a REALLY SHORT CHAPTER on Sunday but I probably won't so you'll just have to wait until next Saturday.**

**(Ps updating earlier on a Friday instead of Saturday because it s FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH) **

**Love to all!**

**Be safe!**


	10. Chapter 8

The next day I am feeling much better.

So right before Prim leaves for school I let her check my 's normal but Prim still makes me stay home.

Its a long day for me. I don't get any good visitors and whenever anyone passes our house they shoot dirty looks at the windows.A few woman even toss a rock at the window when they see my glass has a few small cracks now but nothing major.

The group of girls that tried to beat me up yesterday just stand outside my house for a couple minutes as if trying to decide whether or not they should come in.

But finally when they come to the conclusion that I'm not coming inside They decide to try to come bang on my door and kick at it for a while until they realize that I'm not gonna come to the door they begin screaming insults at me about how my baby will be messed up ,how I'm such a slut and how prim will go nowhere in I do is cover my ears and sob.

A few days later...

Its December And the weather is beginning to look like it.I trudge through the light amount of snow we have at the moment on my way to work.

During work it snows a large amount and everyone looks anxiously at the amount of snow until all of the customers realize that they need to go home Before they cant.

So the place is empty other than me Prim and Peeta.

We all just watch in silence as the snow begins to pile up past the windows.

"Your gonna have to stay here overnight." Peeta says after dropping the wash towel he was using to clean the counter.

"N-No!We can still make it home if we leave now!" I say.

"Forget it Katniss there's enough snow to bury prim." He says I Begin to talk and swallow my words.

"Ok." I say quietly before he leaves the room.

Rye,Adam and Peeta come back out to watch it radio is the only sound heard between us until Prim's favorite song comes on and right out of nowhere she begins dancing like nobody's business.

For a moment we all just stare at her and then I go up to her and twirl her around and begin dancing with Rye and Adam begin dancing with all laugh and dance.

I grab Peetas hand and drag him into the music comes on and we laugh at the worries that they express the Prim falls asleep on a chair and Rye picks her up and takes her to bed in the extra room.

Soon a slow song comes on and since peeta and I are the only ones left we dance in silence.

"I love you."I choke out into his ear and he freezes.

"N-No you don't."He says as he backs away from me." You disproved that once you slept with someone else."He says.

"Peeta I can explain !" I cry.

"Don't Katniss...just dont" he says before leaving me.

I hear him begin to cry softly in the other room and I do the same trying to muffle the crying sound by crying into my hands.

"But it's true I love you." I say quietly so he doesn't hear.

The next morning...

I awake on the couch in the living room early with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Oh Gosh." I say before I bolt out of the room to the bathroom .I begin throwing up everything left in my stomach.I lean over the toilet for about five minutes straight until I leave the room.

I sit back down On my bed discouraged.

"I can't do this! I'm only sixteen!" I say before bursting into a series of uncontrollable sobs.

Prim's the first one to wake up and come downstairs. She takes one look at me and envelops me in a hug. "It'll be ok "she says patting my back soothingly.

It takes me at least a half hour to stop crying But the rest of the days runs smoothly...Until 8:30 or Mellark sits me down on the couch alone just me and him. He's like my father in some ways since I don't have any,He cares about me and wishes the best for me through the pregnancy scandal he's been like a father to me.

" Katniss and I'm only thinking about what's best for you and you child here so dont get mad at me." He says and I nod.

" Of course not." I say.

"Ok." He continues." Who's the father...of your baby ." He asks and I purse my lips together.

" don't need to tell me it's not really important... Sorry for my curiosity." He says and I nod.

" Your forgiven. " I say And he continues talking.

" Your going to have to marry this fellow because you're pregnant." He says.

" I-I do." I say in horror .


	11. Chapter 9

He nods.

" We all know that your family barely has enough money to support three of you...but if you marry this man and if he has or gets a job you'll have enough to support your new family ." He says and I realize that he's right, My family cant even provide for three kids and that's with half of all three of us working. We'd never be able to make ends meet with another kid.

"However, I am offering you a raise." He says." It won't be by much though it'd only be raised by $10 or so." He says and I throw my arms around his neck.

" Thank you so much." I say knowing that he cares about the baby at least a little bit although I know that he wishes deep inside him that the baby would come out with blue eyes and blond hair.

later...

We eat spaghetti for dinner that I cooked and afterwords Mr Mellark goes to sleep only us kids downstairs. We all have a decent evening until I spot a shadowy figure at the bakery door I squint to try and identify this 's Gale.I back away from the window startled and fearfull.

" Do you have somewhere for us to hide? " I ask Rye.

"I guess... Why?" He asks.

"Thats not important right now "I say quickly ." Where can we hide?" I ask him and he takes my hand and I take Prim's and we hurry upstairs.

He leads us into a closet and closes the door.

" Wait." I say and he stops closing the door." Don't tell him we're here and if you absolutely have to tell him I'm Prim away from him."I say strongly.

" Ok "he says and closes the door once and for all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gales voice is loud enough for me to hear If I press my ear to the ground and make Prim be quiet so I do.

" Where's Katniss?" He asks harshly.

" Not here. Why do you want her so badly anyway?" I hear Peetas voice ask.

"None of your business bread is she anyway?" Gale asks louder and harsher than he did the first time.

Dead Silence.

" Fine where is her annoying little sister Prim?" He asks and I gasp.

" We have no idea where any of the everdeens are." Peeta asks and continues ." Why do you need to know? " He asks again.

"I hear a light thud and a clatter to the ground.

"Woah woah woah buddy."I hear and then bunches of wrestles and groans and punches.

I take a deep breath and exit the closet keeping prim in it and I reach out for the doorknob.

Rye bursts into the room angrily.

" He's gone Katniss. How do you know that guy anyway Katniss?" He asks me and I bite my lip.

" I'll tell you the truth later." I say completely lying To him.

" Peetas hurt." He says and me and newly freed Prim rush downstairs. Peetas sitting at the Kitchen table with a cut on his cheek. I grab an ice pack from the fridge and gently rest it on the bruise on his cheek Near the cut.

" Do you have any ointment ?" I ask Rye and he disappears into the kitchen,coming out with a blue tube. He gently hand it to Prim and she takes over being the healer we have here.

After Prim finishes applying the ointment to Peetas cheek we all sit in a deathly silence.I hope they've forgotten to ask who was he but I can tell just by looking at them that the questions eating them. Prim sits next to me and she wraps her tiny hands around my waist.

" Who was that guy anyway? Peeta asks. My brain goes on overdrive trying to figure out what to tell him but the best I can think of on the spot is "Gale." And Peeta gives me an unsatisfied look.

" More..." He leads into but when I refuse to talk Prim does for me.

"He was her ex-boyfriend, He was really mean and used to beat her." She says. They all look at me shocked.

Prims given away to much information, They could easily guess who the father of my baby is because they could of thought I would of gone back to the man I was with before because I was lonely. They could also guess how I got pregnant because of all of the abusive qualities Prim gave all whenever most people hear abuse they also think rape .I clench my teeth together and sprint out of the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I rum into the living room and sob into my has no idea how much worse she's made like for herself I think sadly.

" Oh God!" I say and I bolt into the bathroom needing to throw up AGAIN.

Lucky me.


	12. Chapter 10

I must of stayed puking in the bathroom for ten minutes straight.I scramble back into the living room and look at my stomach. There's a small mirror in the corner of the room and I stand in front of it and pull my shirt up a little to reveal the pronounced bump on my stomach.I look at it in awe in the mirror. No matter how my baby gets here they'll always be my baby an innocent little precious baby.

I hold my stomach with both hands and feel a slight kick.

" Woah!" I say and grip a chair with my left hand and continue holing my stomach with another hand and continue to asses my physical state. I don't look pregnant yet, just like I've eaten to many cookies or something which would make sense because I work at a bakery which makes cookies. If everyone hadnt already found out it wouldn't be very obvious untill six monthes in. Of course ,I'm only about 4 and a half months or something.

_I'm gonna have a little baby! A little creature that's going to be totally dependent on me when they get here!_ I think. I may of been resentful to their arrival before but now I'm actually kind of exited._  
_

I am stroking my belly and stroking away my tears when Peeta comes in. I freeze in place and dont turn to face him.

"What do you want?" I ask staring at his reflection behind me in the mirror .

"Why didn't you tell me? "He asks me

"I didnt think it was important ." I lie and he takes a step to approach me .

"Don't lie to me! " He says." All I ask of you right now is that you tell the truth." He says.I bite my lip and decide to tell him the truth. Not all of it but parts of it.

"I was afraid Ok!" I scream turning to face him." If you want to hear the truth well here it is,I WAS SCARED PEETA!" I scream." I was scared that if I told anyone he'd do the same he did to me to Prim! I rather he do it to me then to HER! She's only a girl ! She doesn't deserve the life she has I couldn't bear even making her life more terrible I COULNT! " I scream._ Calm down Katniss,He didnt do anything wrong!_I think and I breath in slowly." So that'a the truth Peeta, It's not exactly simple but at the same time it is in a weird way." I say quieter than before.

" H-He Threatened you?!" He says after a long awkward silence.I turn away from him and nod my head yes looking at his reflection in the mirror awkwardly .

"Oh."He says and slowly turns to leave the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In the early morning not all of the snow is gone but there's only about a few inches of it so I decide not to invade on the Mellarks hospitality any longer and go home. I creep down into the laundry room and pick out me and Prims clothes.I slowly put my clothes on and put on my boots which lay in the closet. I yank them on roughly one foot at a time.

I sneak upstairs into the guest bedroom where Prim is sleeping in and lay her clothes on the dresser by her bedside. I survey my surroundings . There's a notebook in the corner of the room with a pen ontop . I don't even think about reading it but instead I rip out the first clean page that I see and scrawl on it messily with the pencil. Went home ,once you wake up come home with one of the Mellarks ( but get dressed first.)

So I prepare breakfast for the Mellarks,Prim and myself as a thank you for letting me stay here and hungrily chomp all of mine down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Prim comes home at about nine thirty with Mr. Mellark by her side.

" Katniss do you think you can come to work at ten or something ?" He asks me and I nod.

"Sure." I say shop on Prim inside.

"Ok,Thanks for telling me I wasn't sure if I should still come because of the snow. " I say.

"Bye!" I say .

"Bye." Prim calls from the kitchen .

" Bye ." Mr Mellark calls as he walks down the steps. I slowly close the door behind me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next two weeks I work hard at work,avoiding engagement in conversation with the Mellarks.

I begin to start a new daily pattern.

Wake up, throw up, get changed, eat, go to work, be insulted by customers, finish work, go home with Prim ,think about my baby, eat again, go back to work, be insulted by customers , go home ( with Prim), eat dinner, hang with Prim, think about my baby, change, go to bed.

I don't really care what people say anymore because people are ignorant and then they try to make assumptions about you like they know you and your story.

I decide that I love my unborn child more than anything else in the world.

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry the updates have been so short but guess what that means! Yep DRAMA IS COMING! Now I want you all to leave me a prediction about what is going to happen! I want at LEAST TWO PREDICTIONS. Ok so im gonna play hardball here, If I dont get at least two predictions via PM or via reviews I'm NOT going to update. also the next chapter will only be about 600 words but don't be mad at me Please! I'm sorry in advance!**

**But some good news for you guys...**

**I have a contest for you guys!**

**I haven't been getting a lot of views lately (I looked at traffic and the most veiws I've had in recent chapters are about 100-300 or so) so whoever gives my story the most " advertising" wins.**

**Ways to win and have proof are:**

**Mention my story in a chapter of your story- proof for this Is PM me that you mentioned my story and state which story,chapter and where in the chapter you mentioned hurt badly ( if you don't write stories than on your profile mention it or simply follow/ fav)**

**Reveiw-proof for this is ILL SEE IT ANYWAY**

**Recommend me to a friend- They can PM me**

**Basically do whatever you can to ensure that lots of people will be able to see this story. The REWARD IS you get two chapters sent to you before they Are written via PM**

**Ok I will STILL be updating regularly so don't get me wrong I will NOT be pausing updating my story . I repeat :I will still be updating every week.**

**Love to all! I hope all is well and don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Lots of violence in this chapter! So beware. If you're the sensitive type don't read this chapter and PM me asking what happened. You may think I'm overreacting at this moment because you haven't read it yet but I literally started CRYING WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so if you are sensitive PLEASE PM me asking what happened.**

**Alright you have been warned!**

I wake up, bolt into the bathroom and begin throwing up violently. It takes me a few minutes to finish up but when I do I rinse out my mouth and change into a green t-shirt ,blue jeans, my black combat boots and my leather jacket. I wolf down breakfast and Prim gets ready to go to work with me. She picks out a coloring book and a paper bag that holds all of her break starts today so Prim doesn't have school.

I get to work at around 8:45 and the place is packed full of people so today Prim and I have to go play waitress.

It Soon gets kinda hot in there with all the people around so Rye pops open a window in the back and the front.

I work hard nonstop until 10:30 and the initial breakfast rush is over. Only about half the people we had here at 10 are still here so Prim goes back to coloring in her coloring book.

Mr Mellark has gone away for business in the other end of town. So it's just us kids running the place today.

I feel a pair of cold hands grip both Sides of my waist and a hiss in my ear.

" Come with me, it's either you or her." He says and all of a sudden I know exactly who this is.

Gale.

**_(Click away sensitive people! Click away!)_**

I nod and trembling I take off my apron and put on my jacket. I quietly leave the store with gale on my heels. As soon as we get out of the bakery Gale pulls me by the hair to the back of the bakery and shoves me into a brick wall. I groan and sink to the ground but slowly prop myself up again in fear of showing begins to speak.

" YOU THINK YOU CAN BE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND GET AWAY WITH IT HUH?!" Gale spits." YOUR WRONG!" He shouts.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A GOOD MOTHER EH?!He asks but I don't dare answer." WELL NO CHILD DESERVES A SLUT LIKE YOU AS A MOTHER." He shouts.

"EVEN IF IT DOESNT DESERVE TO LIVE ." He shouts.

"B-But its yours too." I protest.

" DAMN RIGHT IT IS! I RAPED YOUR SORRY ASS 5 MONTHS AGO! I SHOULD KNOW!"He screams And yanks me up but throws me back picks up a steel rod and swings it behind his back like he's golfing. My eyes widen when I see where he's aiming.

" No! PLEASE NOT MY BABY!" I screech but it's all ready to late the rod hits my stomach and I scream upon hurts BAD. He hits me several times more once even striking my cheek.I scream upon impact every time even though it does nothing for me.

" PLEASE NO! " I beg before he swings at my stomach again. By now I can barely breath and I'm struggling to breathe .

" PEETA!" I scream at the top of my lungs before he hits me in the stomach again. I groan.

I squint to see three figures running in the swings the rod again and it hits my leg. I grit my teeth. My visions blurry with tears and hits to the head.I she the shorter blond one punch gale first and then a huge fight breaks out. I discover that I'm covered in a layer of blood.

It goes on for what seems like eternity until a tall brown haired boy hits the ground.

_Gale.I think_ . The short blond one walks towards me and lifts me up. Peeta I see.

"Im so sorry about everything ." I say " I'm so sorry about the baby about-" I say.

"I know ." He says" I heard everything, I'm the one who should be sorry "He says ." I was so worried I couldn't make it to you in time." He says holding me close.

"No..." I whisper . " No...no ,no." I whimper begin to flow down my cheeks . " My baby"I sob.

**Review!PLEASE!**

**I have the contest going on still in case you forgot about it here's a Summary about it:**

**Basically do whatever you can to ensure that lots of people will be able to see this story. The REWARD IS you get two chapters sent to you before they Are written via PM.**


	14. Chapter 12 violence in this one BEWARE

" They're probably dead by now and it's all my fault!" I sob. Peeta rubs my back reassuringly.

"No it's not." He says and rubs my back soothingly."It's not your fault." He says "It's that jerks over theres" He says flicking his head towards the general direction where Gale is lying down.

" I'm so sorry Peeta about everything!" I say and sob harder onto his back.

" It's not at all your fault." He says and rubs my back comfortingly. Rye rushes into the shop and soon comes back out to assist Adam with Taking Gale as far away from us as pour out of the shop and when they see my covered in blood with Peeta holding me up they freeze and gasp until Adam shoos them away.

" I was so worried I wouldnt get here on time." He says." We couldn't find you at first but we heard all the horrible things he was yelling at you. Prim was freaking out and crying when we left her alone. She tried to get people to leave ."He says.

I wipe away my tears.( which involuntarily does not stop the production of them to my dislike.)

"I want to see Prim " I say." I need to see Prim." I say.

"Ok but Katniss... I love you... More than anything..." He says.

" Me too." I say and kiss his lips. something that I haven't done in a while now. But I release my arms from his neck and pull back falling immediately onto my butt .

" Maybee I should take you there." He says.

" Yeah I think that would be best..." I say and Peeta pulls me up onto my feet gently.

Its a short painful walk inside the bakery. The moment I enter the bakery a distraught Prim flings herself onto my waist. I moan and scrunch up my eyes.

" Be careful Prim." Peeta says and Prim releases me .

" Sorry." Prim says apologeticly and I look at her face. Long rivers of tears running down down to her neck.

" It's ok." I say and Peeta sits me down on a booth that Prim clearly prepared beforehand for plastic covering the seat part, a blanket folded up neatly , a table moved to the side with bottles of pills and creams on the table on top of lots of towels and water bottles sitting near the pills . I sit down and begin to asses the damage. My stomach hurts badly, my legs sting but the most pronounced damage to me is the fact that breathing has begun to be very difficult.

I sit completely still and gently rest my hand on my throat. My breathing is very shallow and difficult to do The smallest breath I take causes my ribs to ache in pain.

In the next few seconds my dilemma with breathing increases.

I can't breath.

I slide off the chair in shock and fall to. The floor staring at the floor.

" Whats wrong ?!" Peeta asks me worridly. I grab my neck worriedly coughing.

" You're choking?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"You... Katniss can you breathe? " he asks worriedly. I shake my head no. Peetas eyes bulge out of his head.

" Prim help!" He says and she sobs quietly standing up," I don't know what to do" She sobs.

" No." He sobs and takes my hand but before the reality of what's beginning to happen hits me darkness consumes me .

The last thing that I see however is a blinding, bright ,white light before I go out like a light.


	15. Chapter 13

**Peetas POV****  
**

"No!" I cry and try to shake her awake and when it doesn't work I begin sobbing hard.

"Please...Please don't be dead " I sob hearing someone else sobbing uncontrollably behind me. Rye and Adam enter the scene quickly and loudly.

" What happened?" Adam asks approaching Prim.

" I don't think she's breathing." Prim sobs.

" How about we take her to the healer across the street?" He asks and I turn to look at him.

" Ok." I say. " Help me pick her up!" I say and he rushes to her side gently lifting her into my arms.

I practically run to the office downtown in worry. I burst through the doorway.

"I need a doctor! I need a doctor!" I call out and a lady in a pink nurses suit comes forward with a stretcher beside her.

" What's wrong?" She asks me as the other nurses take her from me and put her on the stretcher.

" She got beat by some ... Guy and stopped breathing a few minutes ago." I say quickly and the other nurses nod.

" We got a 187 here! " She calls and more nurses run towards her and the nurse takes me by my shoulders and guides me into the waiting room and removes the clipboard from the counter and hands it to me.

"Fill out these forms please." She says handing me a black pen and I fill out the form easily until I get to the bottom where theres a question at the bottom that I don't know how to answer.

_Relationship to patient :_

_What should I say? Boyfriend? friend? Co-worker? _

Its complicated I scribble down and I walk up to the nurses desk and hand her the clipboard. She scans the clipboard and laughs when she gets to the bottom.

" Nice answer." She mumbles.

" Can I go see her yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

" Not for an hour or so... What happened to your cheek?"She asks me.

" I tried to beat up the dude that beat her up." I say and raises her eyebrow as my brothers and Prim walk in.

" Hey guys." I say .

" What happened? " She asks " All the boys in the family got in a fight with this dude?" And we all nod.

" Alright boys follow me." She says and we pass room one ,two and three and finnally go into room five where there is one other patient. We each ( minus Prim) ,get an ice pack to put on our bruises after she puts a soothing white cream on them.

" Thanks." We say and she leads us out of the room.

" Is there anyone you need to call?"She asks us and I ask Prim if she knows her mothers number and she nods.

" Can you call her?"I ask and she nods her head.

" But can you explain this? I don't understand parts of it still." She says and I nod.

" But you will talk to her right?" I ask her and she nods.

" Right after you explain." She says. And I nod reassuringly. The nurse leads us into the waiting room by the telephone.

Prim dials the number and hands me the phone. It rings a few times until she picks up.

" Hello. This is Peeta Mellark I'm at the hospital with Katniss Everdeen your daughter correct Miss Everdeen?" I ask .

" Yes... What's wrong with Katniss? " She asks and I sigh.

" This is going to take a long time..." I say and start from the beginning from when Katniss got the job at the bakery To the end when we're standing in the waiting room on the phone with her.

" Do you want to talk to Prim?" I ask her and practically hear her blink away the tears that have been gathering in her eyes during the story.

" Yes." She says and I call Prim over and hand her the phone and in a matter of seconds Prims burst into tears and it's really obvious that Mrs. Everdeen did too because of the fact that Prim's so petit and there's MUCH more noise coming from their direction that I could ever guess Prim would make. By the time that the third quarter we put in is almost run out, Prim's only sniffling and saying " Uh huh." When she needs to every couple minutes.

" Bye." I hear Prim say and hang the phone up. Adam comes and gives Prim a tissue to wipe away her tears." Thanks." She says quietly before blowing her nose into the tissue.

" My moms coming home." She says after disposing of the tissue.

" That's great ! " Rye exclaims.

" She should be here in a few days, She said that she's coming here first thing to see Katniss And I make a mental note to tell Katniss she has a visitor Coming. A doctor comes in and stands by the doorway.

"Anybody here for... Katniss Everdeen?" He aska reading her name off the clipboard he's brothers, Prim and I stand abruptly and the doctor motions for us to follow him into the hallway.

"She is on a machine right now and responding well to the treatment we are giving has a fractured rib bone which has been causing her difficulty breathing." He says looking at the cliboard." She's getting stitches put in right now so no visitation allowed... You should be able to visit her in a couple hours ." He says and I nod .

" Thank you doctor." I say. " Will you come get us when we are able to visit her?" I ask and the doctor nods and leaves and we return to our seats.

We still don't get called in after a few hours By that time it's 9:30 and Rye and Prim have disappeared to getting a few things for Prim and the rest of us.

I rest my head in my hands repeatedly saying " It's all my fault... It's all my fault..." Adam takes my arms away from my face.

" Peeta ! " He says but I dont look at him But continue crying softly into my chest.

" PEETA! " He shouts. " PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" He shouts shaking me." It's NOT your fault! " he says. " It's DEFINITELY NOT YOUR FAULT!" He says in something softer than talking but louder then his regular speaking voice.

" You think so?" I ask quietly looking to his eyes.

" I know so." He says calmly. " I also know that if Katniss was here she'd tell you that she was NOT on her deathbed and was fine." He says And I nod and refuse to let any more tears flow.

" your right. She hates being seen as weak." I say and wipe the remainder of tears off my face.

In a few minutes Rye and Prim come back. Prim's holding only a little flowery bag but Ryes holding a small mountain of cards, wrapped gifts, sugary junk food, clothes and more. All which he dumps into the chair next to me.

"Word spreads faster than an unconfined wildfire in this town."he says." Everyone knows what happened to Katniss ,Today AND the rape."He continues." Apparently lots of people were mean to Katniss when they found out that it wasn't yours and now they're crying at her doorstep begging for forgiveness." He says any I eye the gigantic amounts of bouquets there. " If you think that's a large amount there's a huge mountain of stuff for her piled up outside."he says.

" I'll help you bring them inside." Adam says and I follow suit behind him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It takes at least a half hour to lug that stuff inside and all that's new when we get back is that Prim's fallen asleep on the couch. I see that one of the nurses threw a blanket over her while she was sleeping.

Rye decides at about Midnight that he'll take Prim home.

"Katniss will kill you if she finds out that prim stayed the night here." Rye argues and I shrug. The plan is that Rye and Adam will watch prim and go home and actually get to sleep tonight then, in the morning they'll come back.

All of a sudden the doors burst open.

" Rye?! Adam?! Peeta?! Prim?!Are you here?" He asks, it's my father.

" Hey dad." Adam says awkwardly.

"I've been looking ALL OVER for you guys! For all the buzz that's been going around town I thought that you and Katniss were DEAD!" He says." Everyone's seen Rye in town with Prim so I wasn't worried but nobody's seen you for a while Peeta! They all thought that you were KILLED!" He says and looks us over.

" I think I deserve an explanation on why all of my sons are COVERED head to toe in bruises." He says. I sigh.

" We're going to have to start from the day you HIRED Katniss...- it's a REALLY long story..." I say.

He shrugs " I got time." He says and I take a deep breath and start the story. I tell him EVERYTHING even the stuff that i hadn't told Rye yet.

" Oh god." He says when I get to the end.

"Yep. I know." I say And we sit in silence. Rye and Adam have already taken Prim home.

"Do you want to go home with Rye,Adam and Prim." I say and he nods.

" Gotta make sure they wont blow the house up." He says and stands up." Call me if you need me son." He says and I nod. He walks towards the doorway and turns on a flashlight before he leaves.

" Bye Dad." I say and he nods.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" Mr Mellark, You may visit Miss Everdeen in the morning, Right now we think it would be best if she rested for a little bit. " A nurse with alburn hair in a blue nurses outfit who must be in her late 20s I nod as she looks over me and the large mountain of stuff catches her eye.

" Are those for Ms. Everdeen? " She asks and I nod.

" Ill bring them into her room later. There really is not a reason for you to be here anymore." She says. And I nod but stay seated.

"Sir...-" She says but I interrupt her. "Call me Peeta-" I say.

" Peeta... You can go home now." She says but I shake my head.

" Im not leaving until the day she's released from this hospital. I've been away from her for long enough these past few weeks." And she smiles.

" You must really care about her." She says smiling.

" More than anything." I say and she smiles.

" Is she your girlfriend?" She asks.I shake my head.

" Not yet..." I say. " I plan on asking her on Christmas Eve." I say and i hear several "Awws" and " That's so sweets" and I furrow my eyebrows.

An elderly woman with glasses and an orange nurses outfit on comes in holding a green blanket she drapes it gently over me and a young blond nurse wearing the same thing that the nurse with the auburn hair does hands me a pillow .

" Thanks " I say and smile at all of them.

" How'd she get in here anyway... I mean she looks REALLY BAD." A male nurse says And I sigh.

" Do you want the short version or the whole gigantic story?" I ask and more nurses appear and the auburn haired nurse looks around.

" We got time right?" The auburn haired nurse asks and everyone murmers in agreement .

"Ok well it all started in like... December." I begin and everyone huddles around me quietly. The moment I get to the part when I found out she was raped the majority of nurses are sobbing or at least the end of my story theres not a dry eye in the room.

" Wait... You said you'd loved her even before you started going out ... When did that start?" A brown haired nurse with gray eyes asks.

" The first day of school in kindergarten ... She had her hair in two braids instead of one and the teacher asked if anyone knew the meadow song. Katniss raised her hand and since she was the only one who knew it the teacher asked her to sing it so she did and I swear from the moment she started singing to the moment she stopped EVERYONE was silent... Even the birds stopped singing." I say smiling.

"Awwww" They all say in sync and I yawn tiredly.

" We better leave him alone guys he must be really tired. "The blond lady who brought me the pillow says and they all file out of the room.

I lay the pillow down at the end of the couch and lie my head down on it, spreading the blanket slowly across my body and in a matter of seconds i'm out cold into a new world where dreams are the new reality ... at least for the night.

**Hey guys! **

**Just so you know the contest is over! **

**You wanted longer chapters so I gave you longer chapters!**


End file.
